Nonproducer cells transformed by the feline sarcoma virus have been isolated. Some strains of feline sarcoma virus contain FeLV p30 reactivity and some do not. These cells are being used to prepare DNA probes complementary to the oncogenic sequences of the feline sarcoma virus. Such a probe would provide a potent tool for studying cancer in an outbred population.